deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Lexine Weller
'Lexine Murdoch Weller '''is a surveyor in the Aegis VII colony and a survivor of the second Aegis VII incident, and the Sprawl outbreak. Biography C.E.C. Career Lexine moved with her father, an extraction engineer, to the Aegis VII colony. Once there, she struck up a relationship with engineer Sam Caldwell some time before he was called to excavate the Marker. The Second Aegis VII Incident Lexine is first introduced as Sam Caldwell's girlfriend through a video transmission taking place moments before the extraction of the Red Marker from Aegis VII. While not shown, it's assumed that Lexine was forced into hiding as a result of growing dementia of many of the colonists and/or the Necromorphs. She is found in this state by Nathan McNeill and Gabe Weller. Nathan, a P-Sec officer, recognizes her as Caldwell's girlfriend and decides to trust her, despite reservations from Weller. A sense that there is something "special" about Lexine grows as she periodically suffers from headaches, nosebleeds and nausea. It is noted by the group that it is odd that they hadn't experienced the same psychotic breakdowns as nearly everyone else when they stick together. Nicole Brennan finds that Lexine exhibits "very high blood pressure and brain activity that's off of the charts". It is revealed by Warren Eckhardt in his report to a mysterious higher-up that Lexine is indeed special, and apparently the one who Warren was initially sent to find. He mentions her immunity to the psychological effects of the Marker. After the message is completed, however, he is confronted by Weller who had returned hastily with fear that Eckhardt had been killed. Warren proceeds to shoot Weller, severely wounding him. He then further admits that it is his intention to bring Lexine to the church, but that she could never know of her true purpose as she would not understand it. He assures Weller that it is for the good of humanity. Eckhardt is attacked and killed by a Leaper before he can reveal anything further. Lexine is one of the three survivors of the incident, along with McNeill and Weller. As their shuttle escapes the [[USG Ishimura|USG ''Ishimura]], they intercept a transmission from the [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]] which is responding from a distress call. Lexine futilely cries out for them to turn back.It is possible that Lexine's message is the garbled message the Kellion receives after attempting to hail the USG Ishimura. This, however, is pure speculation. The transmission does not get through due to the debris field from the planet crack. The story is concluded with a compilation of events witnessed throughout their journey, culminating in a view through a Necromorph's eyes as it pursues Lexine into the cockpit of the shuttle. The screen flashes to white as Lexine grabs a pistol and aims it at the creature as it is about to reach her. However, similar to the ending of Dead Space 1, this was most likely just a hallucination. Lexine continues on to the Sprawl. Action on the Sprawl Lexine was on the Sprawl during its infestation, along with Gabe Weller who was a security guard at the station. She and Gabe had been working to conceive a child. While she was at Hans Tiedemann's Hospital getting the results in of her pregnancy, Gabe was in Titan Mines holding against Necromorphs as the Outbreak begins. As she receives the news of her pregnancy, Gabe alerts her to escape to a shuttle and that the Necromorphs have returned. She is in shock as the quarantine in the hospital begins, she then hides and waits for Gabe. Tiedemann made Lexine one of the "Key Subjects" to eliminate. The Sprawl Security then hunts down Lexine. It was also revealed that Titan Station was aware of her immunity to the Marker and wanted Gabe to conceive a child with her so the scientist can analyze the child. Lexine is taken hostage by Gabe's superior, Vic Bartlett. Before Vic could kill Lexine, however, she was taken by two scientists and placed upon a shuttle. After Gabe arrived and attempted to hack the panel to the jammed dock doors, he was then caught in a grenade blast from Victor, severing his leg and forcing him to destroy the door fuses manually. After helplessly watching Gabe sacrifice himself, Lexine launches the Earthgov gunship, and escapes the station. Her fate remains unknown, although like Isaac, she is now a target of Earthgov. Personality Lexine exhibits a strong will, which she often uses to keep McNeill, Eckhardt and Weller from arguing with each other over what to do next, though she hardly ever presents a course of action on her own. She is quick to grow close to Nate and exhibits genuine concern for him. Trivia *Lexine Murdoch, voiced by Laura Pyper, has a distinctive (Northern) Irish accent. *In the beginning of Chapter 2: Another Day at the Office, her name is mispelled "Lexine Murdock". *Lexine's immunity to the Marker gives protection to other people, preventing them from turning insane. *There is a part of the game seen through McNeill's point of view, in the medical bay where Nicole is examining Lexine. During the entire examination, Lexine is completely naked. Weller, McNiell and Eckhardt had been examined earlier and were already clothed. *At the end of Dead Space: Extraction, Lexine is heading to the Sprawl, where Dead Space 2 takes place. *In Dead Space 2: Severed DLC, it is revealed that she is the spouse of Gabe Weller and pregnant with their child. *She is one of three known survivors of Titan Station, with the others being Isaac Clarke and Ellie Langford. *It is hinted in Severed that she was left alone after the Aegis VII incident so that she could become pregnant. The government tries to abduct her and her unborn child after the outbreak on the Sprawl begins, but she manages to escape due to Gabe Weller's sacrifice. *Eckhardt seems to be fascinated about Lexine being born on Earth, her immunity to the influence of the Red and Site 12 Markers might indicate that it had something to do with the Black Marker the first Marker to be discovered on Earth. *Just like Isaac; Lexine is the subject of an Earthgov conspiracy concerning her very unique relationship with the Markers. She is immune to their effects while Isaac can build and destroy Markers with the data in his brain. *Vic reavealed information to Gabe that Lexine was a part of a project called Project Oracle. *After marrying Gabe sometime between DS:E and DS:S, Lexine changed her surname from Murdoch to Weller. Gallery Image:Concept lexine full 031209.jpg|Lexine concept art. File:The.png|Lexine during the opening transmission. File:Lexine.jpg|Lexine in Extraction. Lexine.png|Lexine Weller, Spouse. DSS concept.jpg|Concept art for Dead Space: Severed DLC Notes Sources Category:Aegis VII Colonists Category:Sprawl Residents